


Beg for it

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Dean loves to hear you beg





	Beg for it

Sometimes Dean was relentless, cruel and merciless as he toyed with you. He would kiss your neck and whisper filthy things into your ear until you were squirming in your seat and then he would simply smirk and leave.

Coming back he would push you up against the wall and grind into you until you were whimpering with need only for him to decide that you didn’t want it enough. Not yet.

It wasn’t until you were physically dripping and holding onto him refusing to let go, shouting his name loud enough that bangs came through the motel room wall that he would grin down at you and finally give you what you needed.

When he finally pushed into you and spread your legs you couldn’t calm the screams that ripped from your throat at finally being filled. He loved moving you with such force that your boobs would bounce up and down leaving him mesmerised. The sound of his name on your lips was simply a bonus.

“I said you’d beg didn’t i.”


End file.
